


encounter in the park

by Nara_stories



Category: Lord John Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Roleplay, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara_stories/pseuds/Nara_stories
Summary: As Lord John Grey is walking home through Hyde Park he is met by a young man.
Relationships: Tom Byrd/Lord John Grey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33
Collections: Lord John Grey Cocoa and Kink 2020, Outlander Bingo Challenge





	encounter in the park

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJG Cocoa & Kink Event hosted by the Lord John Grey Reading Nook.
> 
> Fills my Outlander Bingo square _“What else can you do with that mouth?”_

Lord John Grey was in a good mood as he was walking home from the Beefsteak Club on a Thursday evening. He felt pleasantly light-headed from the whiskey he drank with dinner and the weather was not too cold. The autumn wind was chilly, but he had gloves and his favourite coat on. Tom Byrd had recently mended the pockets on it, so now the coat not only kept him warm, but he wasn’t losing his little treasures – and occasionally small possessions of friends and family – he collected throughout the day. His path crossed Hyde Park where many people were taking a stroll before the dark had fully descended upon the city. He took a less busy path that went through a group of trees along the edge of the park and started whistling Lillibulero.

As a gentleman of particular interests who knew very well where to satisfy those interests in London, he was aware that this part of the park was frequented by opportunistic youth of both genders. That included both prostitutes and pick-pockets, often in one person, so he kept one hand casually on his dagger just in case.

He was not surprised when a pleasant voice called out from the increasing darkness.

“Good evening, sir.”

He turned and spotted a young man leaning against a tree, slender ankles crossed, shoulders casually back in a way that invited the gaze to run along his body. He was dressed with care, but in simple clothes, and his stock was undone.

“Good evening,” John replied with a nod, a buzz of anticipation rising in his belly. He was always careful with his casual encounters, but the young man intrigued him instantly. Sometimes a warm body was enough. But there was nothing more delicious than when another person set his blood simmering with irresistible chemistry. And this young man was able to set off that spark of attraction in him with a single look.

He looked no more than eighteen, but perhaps he was one of those young men who looked boyish even in their twenties. His confidence definitely suggested that. He was shamelessly looking John up and down, like a cat appreciating an especially fat mouse between its paws.

“Would you like some company, sir? I’m a really good company,” he offered with a coy smile.

John glanced around, but there was no one within earshot. He stepped off the path and walked closer. The young man’s hazel eyes lit up. Now, he must have been sure of having John where he wanted him. John acknowledged it with a smile of his own.

“I would be honoured to spend some time in your lovely company,” John said stopping before him, letting some warmth seep into his voice.

The young man had dark, wavy hair falling onto his forehead, an upturned nose, and a graceful, slender neck. He reached out and took John’s gloved hand in his own. He pulled him deeper into the trees, sending him a flirtatious glance over his shoulder.  
“I know a very nice spot, sir, where no one will disturb us.”

He led John through another group of trees. There was a particularly old oak, that forked into two right above the ground. Its wide trunk and snaking branches provided the perfect cover for a secret exchange of favours of carnal nature. The bark was polished smooth at certain spots showing that many people sought refuge here. John let the young man push him against it.

He inhaled, smelling the mossy earth, the autumn leaves and the excitement of his companion. The young man stroked a hand down on his chest, and the warmth of that touch went straight through his waistcoat and shirt. The boy’s brown eyes were taking him in appraisingly. Perhaps it was only caused by his silver buttons, but John’s instincts told him the young man didn’t pretend his attraction.

John sneaked an arm around the young man’s slender waist and pulled him in. He dipped his head half an inch, that was all he needed to capture those tempting lips with his own. The young man tasted like sweet apples, and John imagined him biting into one on his way to the park, where he was going to sell his body to a stranger. The thought sent a shameful, confused rush of arousal through him.

The young man kissed him back, with half-lidded eyes. He broke off to trail his soft lips along John’s jaw. When he reached his ear, he sucked his earlobe into his mouth and bit down lightly, making John shiver. He heard a sweet chuckle and the boy gave a languid kiss onto the shell of his ear. The tip of his tongue touched the sensitive skin of his ear. John thought this must be the sound of stars exploding and he swore softly under his breath.

The young man pulled back with a smug smile. John lifted his hand to touch his face. He was displeased to find his gloves were still on. He wanted to feel the boy’s lovely skin with his own.

The young man must have felt the same. He nuzzled into his palm, then grabbed his hand, holding it in place long enough so that he could catch the glove between his teeth. He pulled the glove slowly off, and let it fall to the ground.

John didn’t look for it, because in the next moment the young man placed a kiss on the tip of his index finger, then slowly sucked it into his mouth. It caused John to instantly grow hard in his breeches. From how those hazel eyes sparkled in the low light, John thought he was well aware of the effect of his actions.

John licked his lips.  
“God, your mouth. It’s exquisite,” he said reverently. Just because he knew it, it didn’t mean he didn’t deserve to be praised out loud. “What else can you do with that mouth?”

The young man pulled back with an obscene pop. The breeze felt icy cold after the warmth of his mouth.

“I can do a lot more with it, sir,” he assured John.

He glanced to the ground, and John saw the first flicker of hesitation on his face, but it was soon gone, and he was lowering himself to his knees right there in the dirt. John’s pulse jumped and he helped to unfasten his breeches, relieving the pressure of the fabric on his aching member.

There was a gust of chilly wind on his exposed flesh, then the cold was replaced by a warm breath. John shivered at the first touch of those luscious lips. They parted slowly as the boy took him into his mouth, causing John’s eyes to roll back. He clamped his mouth shut to stifle a moan.

He pulled off his other glove and carelessly stuffed it into his pocket. Then he reached down and slid his naked fingers into that soft mop of brown hair.  
“Is this all right?” he asked. His voice sounded strained to his own ears. The young man hummed affirmatively, which sent tingles up John’s spine. John made sure not to push his head down, or pull his hair, rather he held on to dear life and the last scraps of his sanity. The young man bobbed his head steadily, bringing him effortlessly to the edge with his pillowy lips and clever tongue.

John was a gentleman. Yet this time he could only manage a choked out warning – which his companion ignored completely – before spending himself, biting his lips to stop himself from crying out, his fingers twitching in the young man’s hair.

The young man pulled back and gracefully rose to his feet. His face was flushed, and he licked his lips looking very much pleased with himself.

As a rule, John didn’t leave his partners unsatisfied. He tucked himself back in, then spun them around, so that the young man was against the tree. He stole a kiss, enjoying tasting himself on the other’s lips.  
“May I return the favour?” he asked, sliding his hand lower until he found the hard bulge in his trousers.

The young man whimpered.  
“That… would be most generous, me… sir.”

John made quick work on the young man’s breeches. It was very tempting to put his mouth on him, but his valet would have him quartered if he got the knees of his trousers dirty. So he spat in his palm and contented himself with wrapping his fist around the boy’s hardness.

He came alive from his touch, quietly moaning and bucking into his hand. John stroked him fast and steady until his jaw went slack and with a wordless cry he spilled himself into the handkerchief John quickly whipped out of his pocket.

They rested leaning against each other for a few moments, the trunk of the tree supporting their weight. Finally, the young man let out a pleased sigh.

John opened his eyes. Tom Byrd was flushed in the face, hazel eyes full of warm satisfaction.  
“Are you all right, Tom?” he asked anyways, caressing his face.

Tom nuzzled into his hand again.  
“Most certainly. That was very nice, me lord.”

“Worth even dirtying your breeches?” John asked in a teasing voice. Tom huffed.

“Maybe,” he mumbled, as he adjusted his clothes.

John chuckled and fished out a silver coin from his pocket. He pressed it into Tom’s hand along with a kiss to his cheek.  
“For your trouble.”

Tom frowned down at the coin then gave him one of his signature looks that questioned his sanity.  
“You know you don’t actually have to pay me?”

John rolled his eyes.  
“Buy yourself something nice. Unless,” he added, “that makes you uncomfortable.”

Tom shook his head, then gave him a small smile.  
“No, I know it’s not like that, John,” he said, sincerely. As much as he loved being Tom’s “me lord”, the name of his Christian name on Tom’s lips always caused his heart to jump with happiness. John didn’t think he would ever get used to it.

Tom pocketed the coin, then quickly found John’s discarded glove on the ground and dusted it off on his thigh. They went back to the path and headed home, to an outsider only looking as a gentleman and his valet. But as soon as the door close behind them, they were a gentleman and his lover, who sometimes indulged each other with enacting a scenario or two.


End file.
